


Say it Isn't So

by MakeBelieveTOAchieve (MakeBelieveToAchieve)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveToAchieve/pseuds/MakeBelieveTOAchieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chutari attack. Two views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Isn't So

I saw it happen; watched it on the live feed. Director Fury and Jane stood on either side. Or maybe even the same side, I really don't care. I can't breathe right now. I don't even try.  
I just watch, as "The Other" and his minions shake the ground surrounding Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. From out of nowhere but the other side of town, he shows up. Leaving Captain America, The Hulk and Thor, to save the three that respect him least.  
Things he said to her, caused it. Pushing him out of his own window, caused it. Using him as a puppet,(even though he was one hisself), caused it. Yet, he still chose to help someone on his own; nobody forced him.

Now, it seems that I am being punished. Am I, truly, being punished? Why am I, if that is so? I've believed in him from the beginning. If this is what it means to be a team player, count me out. I'm not going to sit idly, while those I've grown fond of slowly die.  
Is this punishment, or just a new way to bleed? Send the pain away. Bleed it out of me if you must, but send it away. Bring him back to me.

*****************************************************

 

This fight has esclated; The Other will never relent. He will fight to the death. Either his or theirs, it matters not. To him, a fight is a rite of passage. To defeat one's enemy, is to prove your worthiness.  
Only he never fights fair.Thirty-three with magic, against three with weaponry. The odds for the latter are next to none. Still, they try; they keep up the brevity. they think themselves unstoppable, but they are. They can be stopped.  
I have to keep this team unbroken. If not for them, I will do it for her. She loves this team. Even if I could just let them die, I could never live right knowing she hates me. It will not happen; I will save them.  
Into the Blue streams of magic I charge.The one known as Black Widow is first; she is closest. She, like the others, will live to rise. They will continue to avenge this world, whether the people believe in them or not.  
Next I save the man in the iron suit. I toss aside one of the minions. It gives him enough time to blast his way to safety. I feel my magic beginning to wain. I still need to help.  
Hawkeye is the final one to save; I owe him that much. He was my puppet for a time, this will show him my redemption. The Other closes in on us. I push Clint out of the way. Run Clint! I yell. The Other wraps his tar-like fingers around my neck. I begin to fade.  
He's across the alley, but his name preceeds him; I know he can see me. I understand the recognition. Take care of her, I barely whisper. He reads my lips. Keep them safe; do not allow them to be covered in dirt and roses.  
He give a simple nod. I know he understands.She will be taken care of, I know she is in good hands.I did what had to be done; now I can be at peace. I give up. The world fades to black, as a dagger penetrates my heart.

********************************************************************

Comeback.Her voice is in my head. I don't shake it out; It is comforting.Come back to me. You promised. You said you wouldn't leave me. We need you. I need you. She needs you.  
Wait- Her voice waivered. She said 'she' needs me. Does that mean what I think it does? Is it even possible? I have to find out. I must come back.  
I'm alive. I-am-alive! And I know just how to defeat him, The Other. He has no heart; nothing to bring him back. No one, of his kin, will miss him. He's a tyrant; a snake. What is there to do with unwanted snakes, but cut off their head?

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone spot the Sound track song titles?


End file.
